La Unidad de los Cuatro
by Gaty
Summary: En un mundo sombrío para el pequeño Harry, una oportunidad de ser libre aparece. De gatos, lechuzas, perros y lobos, mil aventuras le harán comprender lo mas importante en este mundo.
1. Año I: Capítulo I

_Las estrellas y fuegos artificiales reinaban esa noche, a lo lejos se podía ver las chispas y vitoreos en toda Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, en el pequeño pueblo de Little Whinging, un bebé dormía ignorando las celebraciones a su nombre y la caída del mago tenebroso más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Una mata de cabello azabache salvaje, sus ojos verde brillantes descansaban tranquilos ignorando lo que la cicatriz en su frente significaba. Ni motos voladoras ni lobos o ratas, solo un pequeño niño abandonado en el pórtico. _

_Ya era noviembre. El viento era frío y húmedo, no había ruido en la calle más que la algarabía a lo lejos, muy lejos. Un cielo sin luna permitía a las estrellas brillar en todo su esplendor. Pero el cielo estaba oscuro, triste, ¡Que noche tan terrible! Tantas personas celebrando y tanto porqué no hacerlo. Pero esto no lo sabían, ni el pequeño en las escaleras lo sabía. El césped bailaba suavemente contra el viento, las hojas caían como lágrimas de la tierra. El día en que todo empezó, el día en que todos brindaban por Harry Potter, el niño que vivió._

**La Unidad de los Cuatro**

**Año I**

**Capítulo I: La alacena bajo las escaleras**

Todos los derechos sobre los personajes y la ambientación pertenecen a JK Rowling. Gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una brisa seca y sofocante se coló bajo la puerta del armario. Recóndito y nauseabundo, la humedad que dejó el invierno había dado paso a un putrefacto olor con el calor veraniego, las arañas y bichos habían hecho su hogar en los rincones, colgando de manera lúgubre del techo y escondidos entre la ropa y los libros que bordeaban la pared y su cama.

En un colchón de espuma muy delgado y sin resortes, mohoso y deformado, se acurrucaba un niño de diez años en posición fetal. Solo una vieja sábana de bebé lo cubría, ahora sucia, andrajosa y manchada de sangre; era lo único que tenía desde el fatídico día que fue abandonado en aquel lugar. No podía llamarlo hogar, las cicatrices y moretones en su cuerpo eran marcas visibles de lo que había sufrido ahí. Tantos recuerdos dolorosos a su corta existencia. Su patética existencia. Había soñado que volaba, en una moto se había presentado un hombre que no recordaba haber visto en su vida, moviendo graciosamente las manos lo había acomodado junto a él y escapaban de aquel lugar, lejos, muy lejos.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas cubiertas por lágrimas secas. Ya no hacía ruido al llorar, había aprendido a callarse siempre. Pero era débil, solo un niño, y no podía evitar llorar de dolor. Esta vez había sido aquella mujer, lo había golpeado repetidas veces con un cucharón caliente en la espalda. Dolía mucho, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Había dejado caer un poco de salsa de la cena por accidente, por lo tanto, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer.

Estiró su adolorido cuerpo, las quemaduras leves que tenía por el cucharón hirviendo no habían formado ampollas gracias a que se lavó con agua helada lo más rápido que pudo, pero aún dolía mucho. Se sentó y tanteó el techo buscando la cuerda que encendía el pequeño foco, tiró de este y el armario bajo las escaleras se iluminó. Se puso unas gafas con el marco torcido, sus lunas completamente circulares, muy anticuadas y maltratadas. Buscó entre su ropa un par de calcetines, intentando no molestar mucho a las arañas y tijeretas, pues le harían daño si las hacía enfadar. Vestido con ropa muy vieja, pero lo más limpia que encontró, abrió el armario y salió al pasillo.

Este niño era Harry Potter, con una espesa y alborotada cabellera negra como el carbón, su piel bronceada por las labores en el jardín, tenía los ojos verdes brillantes de anhelo. Anhelo por ser libre, pero sin esperanza, taciturnos. Una cicatriz extraña con forma de rayo surcaba su frente, se la había hecho en el accidente de auto en que sus padres habían fallecido, de forma milagrosa él sobrevivió.

Avanzó silenciosamente hasta la cocina, no pasaban de las siete menos cuarto de la mañana, por la ventana de la cocina ya se podía ver el sol. La familia de la casa aún no se había despertado, pero Harry prefería empezar su rutina así, debía apresurarse con el desayuno y evitar que lo vean. Así evitaba que lo golpeen o lo insulten por respirar o cualquier cosa. Lo mejor era callar, no hacer preguntas, no opinar, tratar lo más posible de hacer creer que no vivía ahí.

Tomó la sartén y puso dos hogazas de pan en la tostadora, sacó los tres últimos huevos y unas lonchas de tocino, preparando el desayuno.

Ya no recordaba cuándo fue castigado, pero había sido hace mucho tiempo. Quizá el recuerdo más memorable de ese año sería la mirada asustada de su primo cuando la boa se deslizó junto a él fuera de la vitrina en aquel zoológico. Tenía pocos de esos recuerdos. Hace tres años la lonchera de Mandy Lefevre explotó luego de haberlo hecho tropezar y tirar medio sándwich de queso que le había regalado un profesor; hace dos años, la pandilla de alumnos de último curso se llenó de horribles pústulas rojas y amarillas por todo el cuerpo cuando lo aventaron a un charco de lodo y lo patearon. El año pasado una chica que no conocía se quedó sin cabello cuando lo encerró en los vestidores de la piscina de la escuela. Todos esos incidentes tenían un horrible patrón, en el fondo sentía, sabía, que todo había sido su culpa; pero no entendía por qué.

Le dio vuelta al tocino y terminó con los huevos, los colocó en un plato y sacó el pan de la tostadora que ya estaba listo, luego puso más hogazas de pan para que su primo no se quejara. Preparó el café y sacó el exprimidor de jugo.

En toda la casa solo se escuchaba lo que él hacía en la cocina, ya le faltaba poco. Faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños número once, se encerraría en su armario para evitar cualquier insulto de la familia de la casa. Escuchó al cartero dejando la correspondencia en la puerta, debía apresurarse e ir a recogerla junto al diario, para dejarlo en la mesa junto al plato de su tío. Solo le faltaba sacar el tocino y servir la leche. De repente, gruñidos como de cerdos o bulldog llegaron desde el segundo piso. Harry terminó el desayuno y dejó todo pulcramente ordenado, encendiendo el lavavajillas con lo que había usado dentro y los restos en el cubo de basura. Corrió hacia la entrada, sabía el cálculo de memoria, solo tenía unos minutos.

Recogió el diario y la correspondencia de la entrada y corrió de vuelta a la cocina, ya escuchaba los fuertes pasos de ogro en el pasillo de arriba. Colocó el diario mostrando la primera plana y fue colocando las cartas; una lucía como facturas en papel azulado, otro era de la hermana de su tío y otra decía en tinta verde y pergamino, leyó completamente desconcertado:

_Señor H. Potter_

_Alacena debajo de la escalera_

_Privet Drive, 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Escuchó las pisotadas en la escalera, no había tiempo, corrió hacia la escalera y consiguió deslizar el sobre bajo la puerta del armario exactamente justo antes que su tío volteara a verlo.

Vernon Dursley era un hombre corpulento, sin cuello, con un bigote prominente que le hacía lucir como una morsa. Tenía el cabello rubio y la tez blanca, con un semblante siempre molesto y petulante. Manejaba una fábrica de taladros, siendo él el gerente corporativo, recibía el sueldo suficiente para mantener una vida tranquila y hasta acomodada en aquel aburrido barrio de Little Whinging. Gruñó y agitó su bigote al verlo, arrugando la cara.

—¡Péinate! —gruñó como saludo, y lo empujó al avanzar hacia la cocina.

Harry soltó la respiración sin hacer ruido, había estado cerca, muy cerca. No tenía idea de porqué recibió una carta, ni de quién, ni qué contenía. Pero nunca lo habría de saber si alguno de los miembros de aquella familia se enteraba. No había forma, debía…

—¡Muévete, fenómeno! —chilló con asco una mujer que acababa de descender por la escalera.

Petunia Dursley era una mujer alta y delgada, con un cuello el doble de lo normal de largo, como una jirafa. Tenía los ojos pequeños y negros como botones, todo esto en conjunto le sentaba de maravilla para espiar a todo el barrio y luego chismosear de ello. Su cabello era corto y castaño, en un anticuado peinado de gente ricachona, tenía la piel clara y las facciones puntiagudas, siempre con una expresión prepotente y arrugada como si oliera lo más nauseabundo que pueda existir. Especialmente cuando él estaba presente.

Harry se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar, avanzó justo detrás de ella hacia la cocina. Vernon ya estaba leyendo el periódico, las cartas estaban abiertas. Sonrió aliviado de haber pensado cómo esconder la carta rápidamente.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes, anormal? —escuchó decir con mofa justo detrás de él.

No volteó a encarar al niño. Dudley Dursley era el hijo de Vernon y Petunia, ella siempre decía que parecía un angelito, Harry pensaba que parecía un cerdo con peluca. Tenía mucho sobrepeso, mimado con toda la comida, juguetes y demás que quisiera. Cualquier cosa la obtenía con solo arrugar la cara y chillar un poco. Tenía el cabello rubio y la piel rosácea, casi igual a tío Vernon. Sintió un golpe con el bastón que traía Dudley desde hacía unos días detrás de la cabeza, al parecer a los directores de su nueva secundaria les parecía maravilloso darles algo así a niños como él. Para maltratar a niños como Harry.

—Mi Dudley, cariño, siéntate. Hay tocino y huevo, ¿quieres jugo de naranja o leche? —dijo Petunia melosamente.

—¡Jugo! —pidió Dudley—. ¡Quiero cereal también!

—Claro mi niño. —dijo su madre—. ¡Tú! ¡Anormal! ¡¿Por qué no serviste cereal?! ¡Tráelo!

Harry cumplió la orden en silencio, acercó la caja de cereal, un cuenco y la leche a la mesa. Sacó un banco sucio de madera oscura y desgastada bajo el lavabo, y se sentó en una esquina de la cocina, lejos de la mesa.

—El pequeño bribón sabe hacerse tratar como merece. Muy bien, Dudley. —dijo su padre, masticando el tocino. Miró a Harry con furia contenida, en advertencia que no olvidara su lugar.

Cuando Dudley acabó el desayuno, corrió a la sala a ver la televisión, las caricaturas matutinas eran lo único que levantaba a Dudley tan temprano. Petunia le pasó una tostada y el vaso de leche que no se había tomado su hijo haciendo una mueca, Harry comió en silencio sin moverse de su banco. A modo de supervivencia, había aprendido a actuar en esa casa como una especie de mascota.

Vernon terminó el desayuno y subió a vestirse para el trabajo, Petunia apiñó los trastes en el lavabo y luego tomó su bolso, lista para salir a comprar.

—Si me entero que rompiste algo, bestia… —amenazó su tía, antes de ir a la sala junto a su hijo, esperando a su esposo para despedirse.

Harry colocó el vaso junto a los demás trates y volvió a esconder su banco. Lavó los trastes en silencio, luego de haberse comido las sobras adheridas en los platos. Antes que Vernon bajara nuevamente, se encerró en su alacena sin hacer algún ruido.

Cuando escuchó cómo cerraban la puerta principal de golpe, luego de recibir la orden de «¡Más te vale que el jardín y la sala estén impecables cuando vuelva, mocoso!», supo que por fin estaba a salvo. Se acomodó sentado en el medio de su alacena y a diferencia de todos los días en su monótona vida, no leyó los libros amontonados alrededor de él. Tenía las manos temblorosas sujetando el papel pergamino. La carta que había recibido. La primera carta que recibió en su vida. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Abrirla, por supuesto. Pero se sentía tan tonto y consternado por haber recibido algo una vez en su vida. Por primera vez en su miserable vida.

El polvo en el armario parecía más denso que nunca, el calor y el nerviosismo lo hacía sudar. Debía darse prisa, tenía que limpiar la sala y podar el jardín. Abrió con delicadeza el sobre, como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. El sobre tenía dos cartas, también en papel pergamino. Leyó la primera, sin salir de su estado estupefacto.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS **

**DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

Director: Albus Dumbledore

(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase; Gran Hechicero; Jefe de Magos; Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Le adjuntamos la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de setiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Directora adjunta

Harry respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos dilatados y las manos más temblorosas que nunca, la garganta se le secó desde el principio y no podía ni quería pestañear. Las preguntas se amontonaban burbujeando en su cabeza, ¿Colegio de Magia y Hechicería? ¿Tenía una plaza? ¿Esperamos su lechuza? ¡Él no tenía una lechuza! ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Iría a una escuela distinta? ¿Lejos de los Dursley? ¿Equipo? ¡El equipo! ¿Cómo iba a comprarlo? ¡No tenía dinero!

En un movimiento involuntario soltó la carta y esta cayó al suelo mugroso de su alacena. Debía calmarse, pensar de manera práctica. Por ahora, debía levantarse y empezar los quehaceres. Pensaría a quién preguntar después, sí, cuando supiera algo de qué se trataba todo esto. Escondió la carta entre el último libro que había leído, de ciencias naturales, y salió a iniciar un día siendo Harry, o más bien, el fenómeno que alimentaban sus tíos.

El tiempo se deslizaba lento en Privet Drive, las casas no habían cambiado desde que Harry recordaba, ni los vecinos. Todos pensaban que era un niño problemático afectado por el trauma de perder a sus padres a tan temprana edad, había escuchado de su tía que su padre fue un alcohólico y drogadicto, su madre una ladrona que trabajaba por la noche en las esquinas, Harry no había entendido eso, aunque parecía muy malo por la expresión que hacían los que escuchaban la historia. No recordaba nada de sus padres, ni cómo lucían, solo sabía que se apellidaban Potter y que su madre era hermana de Petunia Dursley, para el malestar de aquella mujer.

Sacó los implementos de limpieza que necesitaba y se dispuso a trabajar, sacudiendo el polvo de los muebles y las paredes.

Harry no sabía qué pensar sobre su origen. Solo había escuchado cosas malas sobre sus padres, pero todo lo que los Dursley decían de él era horrible siempre. Esperaba profundamente que fuera mentira, que sus padres no hubieran sido terribles personas, que lo hubieran amado al menos un poquito. En la escuela se burlaban de él cuando hacían festividades, porque nadie venía a verlo. Él se escondía siempre y no podía evitar odiarse por ser tan débil al llorar. Por estar solo. Por ser un fenómeno.

Terminó de sacudir la mesita de café y se dispuso a pasar un trapo húmedo a los adornos. Cuando terminó, pasó la escoba.

Los maestros en la escuela siempre lo miraban de forma extraña. En las clases estaba siempre callado, nunca preguntaba; copiaba las clases siempre con lapices prestados y hacía las tareas a mano y con dibujos propios, sin ningún adorno. Ellos no sabían que los Dursley no le compraban nada para la escuela, siempre cogía los cuadernos baratos que Vernon recibía en el trabajo y Dudley no quería, junto a algún cuaderno que le daba la vecina que a veces lo cuidaba, la señora Figgs. En los recreos no jugaba con nadie y muy rara vez traía algo de comer, porque nadie quería jugar con él y sus tíos no le daban casi nada de comer. Aún con las actitudes tan asociales que presenciaban los maestros, Harry sacaba notas excelentes en todas las materias, notas que siempre escondía y nunca se mostraba muy feliz de recibir. Ellos no sabían que si sus tíos se enteraban que había sacado una mejor nota que Dudley, lo castigaban a golpes o encerrandolo sin comer.

Terminó de barrer y empezó a trapear. Al terminar se dirigió a la cocina y salió hacia el patio, para empezar a podar el césped y los arbustos.

La vida en Privet Drive era aburrida y dolorosa. Recordó la carta amarillenta con tinta verde resguardada en su alacena. Quizá, tan solo quizá, esto podría ser una salida, quizá…

El hilo de sus pensamientos se perdió, y como cada día, vió al gato atigrado de color gris que siempre aparecía en esa casa. Sonrió levemente, sería maravilloso ser una mascota de verdad y ser mimado como tal, sin hacer los quehaceres, sin recibir golpes e insultos, sin pasar hambre y frío, sin ser Harry.

El gato se acercó, casi nunca lo hacía, por eso él no supo cómo reaccionar. Olfateó cerca de la puerta, y entró a la casa. Las alarmas en la cabeza de Harry se dispararon, ¡Ese gato no podía entrar a casa! ¡Oh, si su tía encontraba un solo pelo de gato! Corrió dentro, no estaba en la cocina, avanzó rápidamente fijándose en cada rincón.

—Por favor, debes salir, no puedes estar acá. Si ellos te encuentran, si ellos te encuentran… —murmuraba llamando al minino.

Revisó bajo las mesitas y el recibidor, entonces se giró a la sala para seguir buscando. Pero esta vez, en la impecable sala que acababa de limpiar, alguien estaba de pie mirándolo.

Una mujer alta estaba parada en medio de la sala. Vestía ropas muy largas verde esmeralda y un sombrero puntiagudo negro junto a una gafas ovaladas, su cabello era de un grisáceo color oscuro, sus facciones eran rectas y parecían imponer respeto. Pero esta vez, tenía una sonrisa apenada y cariñosa, viéndolo fijamente.

—Buen día, señor Potter. —dijo la mujer.

Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró. ¿Cómo había llegado esa mujer ahí? ¿Cómo sabía su apellido? ¿Dónde estaba el gato? ¡El gato!

—Buenos días. —murmuró sin parpadear—. Disculpe, pero, ¿Quién es usted?

La mujer pareció endurecer la mirada unos segundos y luego, sin esperarlo, se agachó y lo abrazó. Ese era el primer abrazo que Harry recordaba haber recibido.

—Oh Harry… —dijo la señora, justo después de eso, se incorporó.

—Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall. Soy la subdirectora de Hogwarts y, sé que ya le ha llegado la carta, pero quería cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien. —explicó ella—. Le he estado observando por mucho tiempo, señor Potter. Debía asegurarme que esté bien. Tantas veces quise sacarle de aquí, llevarle a donde pertenece. Oh, ¿Pero Albus me escuchó? Nunca en mi vida… —siguió quejándose en un marcado acento escocés.

Harry estaba anonadado, las preguntas seguían explotando en su cabeza. Esta señora, Minerva McGonagall, podría explicarle sobre la carta que había recibido. Se había aparecido como por arte de magia en su sala, y también estaba…

—El gato… —susurró audiblemente.

La profesora detuvo sus réplicas al director de la escuela y observó al pequeño frente a ella, demasiado bajo y delgado para su edad. Había visto alguna vez los castigos, la mala alimentación al que lo sometían y cómo era denigrado. Por primera vez, sintió que podía hacer algo.

—Sí, señor Potter. Yo era aquel gato. —dijo McGonagall—. Si me permite, le explicaré todo con respecto a sus dudas acerca del mundo mágico. La carta, por supuesto, también.

Harry parpadeó por primera vez desde que observó a esa mujer y las preguntas fluyeron por su garganta en una turbulenta cascada.

_¿A qué se refiere con que esperan mi lechuza?_

_¿Qué es un colegio de magia?_

_¿Qué es el mundo mágico?_

_¿Cómo voy a comprar el equipo y los libros?_

_¿Usted era el gato?_

_¿Una persona se puede convertir en gato?_

_¿Podría hacerlo yo?_

_¿Cómo voy a esa escuela?_

_¿Cómo obtuve una plaza ahí?_

_¿No hay ningún error en ello?_

—¡Señor Potter! —alzó la voz, deteniendo al niño de ahogarse por soltar tantas preguntas sin respirar. Suspiró—. Bien, será mejor empezar por el comienzo. Señor Potter, usted es un mago.

Harry parpadeó, casi sin comprender esas palabras.

—Es imposible. —dijo él—. Debe haber un error. Yo no soy un mago.

—¿Seguro, señor Potter? —dijo Minerva, suspicaz—. ¿No le han pasado cosas extrañas, descomunales, fantásticas? ¿Y justo cuando siente emociones muy fuertes?

Harry vio sus pies por un momento, luego sus manos. Recordó cada evento extraño que había vivido, como este mismo, pero de los que siempre había sentido eran su culpa. La peluca de aquel maestro, haber aparecido en el techo de la escuela, aquella boa. De pronto, una luz cálida se extendió por su cuerpo y miró anhelante a la maestra, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí. —dijo Harry.

Se sentaron en la sala y la mujer agitó un extraño palo delgado y pequeño, perfectamente apto para sus manos, como una batuta. Desde la cocina, dos tazas con agua hirviendo se acercaron, seguidos del tarro de azúcar, dos filtrantes de té y el frasco de chocolate en polvo que tanto le gustaba a Dudley. Volando.

—¿Gusta chocolate? Será una larga explicación, pero es mejor empezar…

_«…Tú, Harry, eres un mago. Tus padres, James y Lily Potter, eran magos también. Y magos excepcionales. Estudiaron en Hogwarts, una escuela que recibe a los magos y brujas de toda Gran Bretaña. James Potter era un mago sangrepura, es decir, todos sus antecesores eran magos o brujas. Pertenecía a la veintiocho familias sagradas, las más antiguas y ricas del mundo mágico. Tu madre, Lily Evans, era una bruja hija de muggles. Los muggles, Harry, son personas sin magia. Ella era la mejor bruja de su generación, y tenía el corazón más bondadoso que pude conocer. En nuestro mundo, cuando tú aún no nacías e incluso tus padres eran niños todavía, se desató una terrible guerra. Un Mago Oscuro, el más temible que ha existido, sembró el caos en Gran Bretaña junto a sus mortífagos. Fueron once años muy duros, Harry. La guerra se fue extendiendo por Europa, hasta llegar a Asia y América. Nadie estaba seguro, el mundo mágico temía que todo terminara y aquel mago ganase. Tus padres se enfrentaron a él, tres veces. Cuando tú naciste, tenían mucho miedo que él tomara venganza por haberlo retado y fuera por ti. Se escondieron, pero alguien los traicionó y entonces, ese mago oscuro, acabó con su vida…»_

Los ojos de Harry estaban húmedos, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Siguió observando a McGonagall mientras ella lo apretaba contra sí.

_«…Aquella noche, Harry, él no pudo acabar con tu vida. Tus padres murieron protegiéndote. Desde entonces, la paz pudo regresar al mundo mágico y tú te convertiste en su salvador. En nuestro salvador. Te llaman El Niño que Vivió, eres famoso en nuestro mundo. Prácticamente todos los niños magos han crecido oyendo historias sobre ti, inventan cuentos y diversas fábulas de cómo luchaste contra el lado oscuro…»_

Harry no sabía qué pensar o decir, solo se quedó cerca de la maestra sin despegar la vista. Ella se secó los ojos detrás de sus gafas y continuó, sin soltarlo.

_«…El mundo mágico es relativamente pequeño. En Europa, solo hay tres grandes escuelas mágicas. Los niños magos no nacen sabiendo controlar su magia, por eso pasan esas cosas extrañas alrededor de ti, Harry. A todos les pasa alguna vez en su vida. En Hogwarts, aprenderás todo con respecto a la magia y cómo usarla. Serán siete años maravillosos Harry, vivirás en Hogwarts durante el periodo lectivo, no tendrás que volver aquí en un tiempo… »_

Ella observó como Harry se sacudió ante lo último, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas sin emitir ningún sollozo.

—¿En verdad? —pronunció, con la boca repentinamente seca—. ¿No volveré?

Minerva lo apretó contra sí, mirándolo amorosamente. Harry no supo porqué, o cómo, pero desde ya quería agradecerle a Minerva por estar ahí, por explicarle de dónde venía.

—No mientras pueda evitarlo. —le dijo en tono firme—. Hay mucho por hacer hoy, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Ve por tu carta. No te preocupes por tus, familiares… —tosió, con el ceño fruncido—…me encargaré de ellos al volver.

Harry se secó la cara y se dispuso a recoger la vajilla de la mesita, pero McGonagall le detuvo y con un movimiento de aquel palo extraño los objetos fueron volando nuevamente a la cocina, dejando impecable la sala. Le sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró a la alacena, guardó las dos cartas en el sobre y se volteó hacia la sala. Al llegar, unos brillos azules y dorados rodeaban completamente a la profesora, al terminar las chispas, pudo ver ahora que traía una blusa crema de algodón con mangas largas y una falda negra hasta los tobillos. Su peinado seguía estando en un apretado moño y una delicada joya verde jade adornaba su cuello.

—Será mejor que no llamemos la atención, vamos de una vez, Harry. —dijo ella, sonriéndole.

Tomaron un taxi hasta la estación de metro más cercana, desde ahí, fueron a Londres. Harry no tenía idea de cómo iban a conseguir todo lo necesario para asistir a una escuela mágica en Londres, ni mucho menos cómo iba a pagar. Pero Minerva le dijo que estarían bien, le explicaría cuando llegasen, pues no podían hablar de hechizos y criaturas fantásticas en medio de un metro lleno de muggles. Sin embargo, ella le habló de sus padres.

James Potter había sido un chico problema, tremendamente inteligente. En sus primeros años era todo un bromista y se la pasaba en un grupo de cuatro a todas partes, sus mejores amigos. Pertenecía al equipo deportivo de la escuela, junto a su mejor amigo había ganado varias veces el premio para su sección del colegio. Lily Evans era una estudiante modelo, prefecta y llegó a ser Premio Anual. Le encantaba la escuela y tenía también varias amigas cercanas ahí. Vivieron en una casa pequeña luego de casarse, de dos pisos, en un lugar llamado el Valle de Godric, pero la mansión familiar de los Potter no se encontraba ahí. Sus abuelos por parte de su padre fallecieron antes que él naciera, y sus abuelos por parte de su madre no se enteraron de su existencia hasta su muerte cuando él era muy pequeño, pues Lily había roto relaciones con su familia debido a la guerra. Ella se había encargado de preparar un fondo para su educación cuando apenas y podía gatear, el negocio de pociones de la familia Potter había quedado bajo el cargo de su gerente de cuentas hasta ahora. Debían revisar los documentos y Harry decidiría cómo continuar con estos, con la aprobación de la profesora McGonagall, por supuesto.

Harry nunca había estado en Londres, pero Minerva parecía saber el camino perfectamente. Caminaron por una calle mientras Harry no dejó ni un minuto de observar a la profesora con anhelo, absorvía cada cosa de sus padres rápidamente y lo atesoraba en su corazón. Apenas la había conocido esa mañana, pero le había preparado chocolate, lo abrazó mientras le contaba todo acerca de sus padres. Estaría eternamente agradecido con ella. Llegaron a un cruce y la profesora le señaló un establecimiento.

—Ese es El Caldero Chorreante. No te separes de mi al entrar, Harry. —le dijo.

Era un bar diminuto, sucio y destartalado. Un cartel torcido señalaba el nombre claramente, pero Harry sintió que todas las personas que iban y venían por la calle no veían el lugar, pasaban su vista rápidamente entre las tiendas junto al bar sin mirarlo. Al entrar, sintió que le escocía la nuca, no supo si por el polvo u otra cosa.

—Ah, Minerva. Que ropa más rara. —dijo el tabernero—. ¿Gustas algo?

—Buen día, Tom. No gracias. Solo estoy de paso. —contestó.

Harry observó el interior. Había varias mesas circulares con cinco o siete asientos que parecían más cajas de madera que asientos. A la derecha un hombre mayor dormitaba junto a una botella, un grupo de adultos conversaba una mesa atrás, al fondo a la derecha había unas señoras fumando pipa. En la barra había un señor vestido de forma más extraña que todos los demás y una señora con dos adolescentes, debían ser sus hijos. El tabernero lo miraba consternado, balbuceó dos frases y luego pareció iluminarse.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Podrá ser? ¿Acaso es…—exclamó el tabernero, dejando rodar por la barra el vaso que estaba secando—. …Harry Potter?

Por unos segundos el cuchicheo en el bar cesó y todos lo quedaron viendo intensamente. A un hombre se le derramó su cerveza y una señora seguía calando de la pipa apagada. Tom, como lo había llamado la profesora, se dio la vuelta y salió del mostrador para estrechar su mano efusivamente. Se escuchó un torbellino de pisadas y en un segundo todos los comensales lo rodearon, estrechandole la mano y algunos casi llorando.

—Bienvenido, señor Potter, bienvenido. —repetía el cantinero.

Harry no sabía qué decir, miraba desconcertado como todos lo saludaban y hasta hacían reverencias. Buscó a la profesora McGonagall en busca de ayuda, pero la encontró apartada del lugar, con el moño torcido y la mirada más dura que había visto en su vida, y viviendo con los Dursley, eso era bastante.

—¡Señor Potter, es todo un honor! —dijo un hombre mayor, sacudiendo todo su brazo en un fuerte apretón.

—Siempre he querido conocerlo, señor. Salvó la vida de mi esposo. Gracias, muchas gracias. —dijo una señora con el sombrero de lado.

—¡Suficiente, señores! —alzó la voz Minerva, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre—. El señor Potter tiene asuntos que atender.

—¡Señor Potter! Mucho gusto, señor. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle. —dijo un señor vestido de forma estrafalaria, aún más que los demás—. ¡Todo un honor!

—¡Yo lo recuerdo! —dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a todos—. Usted me saludó en una tienda.

—¡Me recuerda! ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Se acuerda de mi! —exclamó Dedalus Diggle mientras McGonagall lo llevaba lejos de la multitud.

Fueron a un pequeño rincón detrás del bar, había algunas cajas llenas de cachivaches y un cubo de basura, quedaron frente a un muro de ladrillos grises. Harry pudo respirar por fin, no había tenido tanta atención en su vida, no de esa forma al menos. Cuando el loro de Dudley se escapó en medio del patio y su primo lo había culpado todos lo miraron con desprecio, molestia; él prefería en todo sentido ser ignorado, era mejor que nada. McGonagall murmuraba molesta mientras acomodaba su cabello y volvió a cambiar su ropa por esa extraña túnica verde esmeralda y el sombrero negro claramente de bruja. Ella suspiró finalmente y lo miró fijamente.

—Como ve, señor Potter, es toda una celebridad aquí. Le sugiero tenga cuidado de ahora en adelante. —dijo con firmeza.

Harry pasó saliva, nervioso—. Sí, profesora McGonagall.

Ella le miró expectante, y sonrió levemente—. Puede llamarme Minerva fuera de la escuela, señor Potter.

Él miró sus zapatos desgastados, avergonzado. Nunca nadie lo había tratado con ese respeto, era…extraño. Muy extraño.

—Solo Harry. —dijo entonces— Harry está bien, profesora…Minerva, lo siento.

Ella sonrió, sin dejar de mirarlo. —En verdad luces idéntico a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre. Y su personalidad, desde luego.

Harry quedó mudo y sintió el pecho inflarse como un globo, estaba feliz. Era la primera vez que lo comparaban con sus padres. Sus ojos curiosos siguieron lo que hacía la profesora.

—Esta, —dijo señalando el muro—, es la entrada al mundo mágico. Solo se abre golpeando con la varita en el lugar correcto. Presta atención, Harry.

Minerva se acercó al muro y contó los ladrillos con el extraño palo, golpeó tres veces, sacando algunas chispas. Los ladrillos viejos y pesados temblaron y giraron en su lugar, poco a poco una entrada empezó a abrirse mostrando una calle con detalles en mármol y brillantes tiendas rebosantes de clientes. Lo que antes fue un muro ahora era una enorme puerta en arco. Giró la cabeza a todos lados intentando leer los letreros sobre los hombros de todas las personas, los niños corrían con el caldero a cuestas llenos de libros y sustancias extrañamente fascinantes. Otra vez, Harry notó que tenía la boca abierta, y la cerró.

—Bienvenido al callejon Diagon. —dijo, sonriéndole.


	2. Año I: Capítulo II

**La Unidad de los Cuatro**

**Año I**

**Capítulo II: Cuevas de mármol y bronce**

Todos los derechos sobre los personajes y la ambientación pertenecen a JK Rowling. Gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Calderos de oro y plata, baúles de la más fina madera sellados a tu nombre, escobas de chocolate y escobas de verdad, no como las _normales_, ¡Eran escobas voladoras! Harry giraba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha absorbiendo toda la información que podía, la profesora McGonagall había insistido en tomar su mano y arrastrarlo al final del callejón para no perderse, con cada paso se hacía una labor más difícil. En una tienda oscura y polvorienta pudo leer en el letrero _Ollivanders, fabricantes de varitas finas desde 382 a.C_, Harry volvió la mirada a la maestra, intentando coger fuerza para preguntarle si aquellos palos que todos llevaban eran varitas, si eran necesarios para hacer magia, pero un imponente edificio de fino mármol blanco llamó su atención. Eso, y que se habían detenido.

—Este es Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Opera en todo el mundo, al menos donde hay concentración de población mágica. —empezó McGonagall— Las criaturas que cuidan la entrada son duendes, y será mejor que no les mires mucho ni sonrías mostrando los dientes, se toman muy en serio el dinero y la guerra.

Harry agitó la cabeza de arriba abajo, y no pudo evitar fijarse en que los duendes tenían enormes hachas doradas y trajes escarlata, eran un poco más bajos que él, pero notó sus pies extrañamente largos. Atravesaron unas puertas de bronce, justo al principio de lo que parecía un enorme corredor, se leía arriba…

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry tragó saliva, asegurándose de recordar nunca intentar pasarse con los duendes y seguir por completo lo que le decía la profesora McGonagall. Entraron a un ambiente enorme de brillante mármol y detalles en bronce, más de cien duendes estaban sentados en bancos altos tras un escritorio que recorría todo el frente del lugar, contaban monedas, lingotes y joyas con expresiones molestas. Minerva se acercó a uno desocupado, le indicó a Harry que se colocara frente a ella.

—Buen día, el señor Potter gustaría una reunión privada con su gerente de cuentas. —dijo en un tono monótono mirando directamente a los ojos del duende. Sacó una llave de su túnica y la mostró.

El duende los miró inquisitivo y aunque no hubo ningún cambio en su expresión, Harry podría asegurar que estaba enfadado. —El señor Potter debe estar presente. —gruñó.

La profesora colocó una mano en su hombro, Harry logró entender que quería que se presentara, o algo así. —Buenos días. Yo soy, hum, el señor Potter. Harry Potter.

El duende los miró impaciente una vez más. —Muy bien. —y cuando Harry creyó que simplemente les indicaría dónde reunirse con su gerente de cuentas, el duende se bajó del taburete y se perdió por un momento.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, ¿Había hecho algo malo? Miró a la profesora buscando respuestas, pero ella lucía completamente serena. Se distrajo recorriendo los patrones de las columnas y esculturas en los altos muros de mármol. Cuando el duende volvió, subió de un salto a su taburete. Colocó un rollo de pergamino sobre el escritorio que se desenrolló hasta tocar sus pies.

—Una gota de sangre es necesaria. —les dijo, y acercó una afilada pluma negra con detalles en bronce y varias incrustaciones de joyas.

Harry volteó a mirar a la profesora nuevamente, y aunque esta vez tenía una leve mueca de duda, le indicó que hiciera lo que el duende pedía. Harry extendió una mano sin saber muy bien qué hacer, cuando sintió el pinchazo de la pluma ya todo había acabado, su herida dejó de sangrar y el pergamino se llenó de cientos de nombres.

_Harry James Potter_

_Heredero de James Charlus Potter_

_Hijo de James Charlus Potter y Lily Jasmine Potter_

Justo debajo, muchos nombres empezaron a aparecer, nombres que no reconoció en lo absoluto, pero supuso eran familiares cada vez más lejanos. El pergamino siguió llenándose hasta llegar muy abajo, Harry no tenía ni idea cómo aquel artefacto podía saber los nombres de todos sus antepasados, pero no iba a ser él quien preguntase.

—Muy bien, es correcto. Un empleado de Gringotts los guiará con su gerente de cuentas. ¡Uphelon! —un duende apareció ante el llamado, un poco más joven Harry podía decir.

La profesora se removió un poco cuando subían los escalones chuecos, Harry había jurado que el edificio solo tenía tres plantas, pero parecían haber subido cinco pisos ya. Cada piso tenía un pasillo con varias puertas, al principio eran enormes con incrustaciones de plata o bronce, una hilera de duendes con enormes hachas doradas junto a cada puerta advertían no pasarse de listos ahí; pero a medida que subían la seguridad disminuía ligeramente. Solo ligeramente. En el sétimo piso el duende entró al pasillo y se dirigió a una puerta como las demás, en arco y con incrustaciones, a esa distancia Harry pudo leer varios nombres en cada puerta, en la suya con un dorado tintineante decía claramente _Potter_. El duende que los guiaba tocó la puerta tres veces, esperó un momento y luego esta se abrió sola.

—Adelante. —les indicó, y Harry tuvo la escalofriante sensación que el duende _sonreía_.

La profesora lo arrastró dentro ante su mirada perdida, era una habitación pentagonal con cientos de libros polvorientos y armas, algunos huesos decoraban el ambiente y Harry tenía la certeza que eran de criaturas mágicas, aunque no sabía de ninguna criatura mágica aún. Se sentaron en unos taburetes anticuados frente a un escritorio cubierto de cuero. Harry reparó en el duende que estaba frente a ellos mirándolos intensamente.

—Heredero Potter y bruja. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes hoy?

La profesora estaba rígida, pero contestó con total naturalidad. —El señor Potter gustaría supervisar sus negocios, obtener información de sus bóvedas y propiedades, así como retirar un monto de su bóveda de confianza terminada esta reunión. —

El duende no cambió su expresión, pero Harry otra vez tuvo la sensación que les sonreía de forma predadora. —Muy bien. —

El duende se levantó de su asiento y reunió libros muy pesados en su escritorio, algunos más polvorientos que otros, ordenó varios rollos de pergaminos apilados y luego volvió a su asiento como si solo hubiera levantado una pluma. Tomó un libro de cuero marrón y colocó su palma en la pasta, este brilló y se abrió. El duende se los mostró y Harry tenía tanta idea de lo que hacía como si le dieran una clase de ciencias avanzadas.

Muchos números y nombres llenaban el libro, la profesora se ajustó las gafas y leyó analíticamente todo lo que decía. Harry no tenía idea qué era una poción, y mucho menos una poción Pimentónica, aunque podía deducir qué hacían la poción Alisadora y el Crece Huesos, seguía completamente perdido. La profesora leyó varias páginas hasta que Harry notó que empezaban a repetirse los nombres, aunque los números disminuían levemente, era cifras muy altas y Harry no tenía ni idea qué era un galeón, un sickle o un knut. Consiguió entender que el número sobre la página indicaba la fecha en que fue registrado eso, la profesora leyó en silencio hasta llegar siete años antes de su nacimiento, cuando otros nombres empezaron a aparecer junto a los que ya había leído antes. Para esto, Harry ya estaba adolorido de estar sentado ahí sin hacer ningún sonido.

—Las donaciones al hospital San Mungo se detuvieron tras el fallecimiento del Lady Dorea Potter, tu abuela. La inversión a creadores de hechizos e inventores se detuvo cuando el Lord Charlus Potter falleció, tu abuelo. Durante un corto tiempo hubo una inversión en líneas de escobas voladoras, cuando tu padre se encargó de las cuentas, aunque estas ya no están en el mercado con los nombres que llevaban en esa época. —logró entender Harry— Las regalías por los inventos de los Potter siguen llegando con normalidad. Le sugiero que reanude las donaciones y las inversiones, señor Potter.

Harry no entendía mucho, pero asintió, no es que él supiera más que la profesora sobre _esto_. En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaban revisando las finanzas de su familia, y por todo lo que entendió, era _increíblemente_ rico.

Luego de un viaje a las cuevas subterráneas, la profesora le hizo llenar una bolsa con un montoncito de oro y por fin lograron salir del banco. Harry sentía que se asfixiaba, no podía entender cómo su tío Vernon parecía amar las visitas al banco, aunque estaba seguro que ningún banco muggle era tan genial como aquel viaje en el carro. Apenas estaban de nuevo en la entrada del banco y la maestra lucía agotada.

—Será un tiempo hasta que debas supervisar las cuentas usted mismo, aún así, es mejor que preste mucha atención en cada visita. —le dijo la maestra con expresión cansada— Tendrá que hacerlo por su cuenta alguna vez.

Harry no estaba muy seguro que esto de bancos y dinero fuera lo suyo, pero sí estaba seguro que nadie más que él iba estar pendiente de esas cosas cuando creciera. Recuperó la emoción al ver la brillante calle todavía repleta, justo antes que una enorme muralla de cuero y pelo salvaje se pusiera al frente.

—¡Profesora McGonagall! Buen día, ya tiene al pequeño Harry, ¿Verdad? —Harry tuvo que empinar la cabeza muy arriba para ver su rostro— Mírate ahora, eras solo un bebé la última vez que te vi.

Era un hombre más que enorme, más que cualquier persona que Harry haya visto en su vida. Tenía un largo cabello enmarañado castaño oscuro igual a su barba, que cubría casi todo su rostro y dejaba solo sus pequeños ojos negros brillantes como escarabajos en medio de toda la maraña. Era muy ancho y alto, y su ropa estaba hecha de varios trozos de cuero; sus piernas gruesas como tronco terminaban calzando unas botas tan grandes que parecían crías de delfín. Aunque era tan enorme, no intimidaba en lo absoluto, pues mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

—Woah…—se le escapó a Harry—Hola…

La profesora sonrió condescendiente, seguramente ya lo conocía. —Hagrid, buen día. —saludó— Él es Rubeus Hagrid. Y sí, él es Harry, Albus exageró demasiado al decir que sería muy difícil que obtuviera su carta. Estoy segura que es tan inteligente como Lily, la obtuvo a la primera.

Hagrid soltó una risotada. —Y la astucia de James de seguro, qué buen tipo era…

Harry se sonrojó, no sabía qué mueca poner, su pecho se sentía como un guante de hule inflado cada que mencionaban a sus padres.

—Debo darme prisa y volver a Hogwarts, hay una plaga de doxys en el aula que el profesor Quirrell quiere usar y los elfos no lograrán mucho sin un potente doxycida, pero no puedo irme así sin más, a ver… —pensó un rato Hagrid, haciendo una mueca graciosa— Ya sé, te compraré un regalo, por ir a Hogwarts por supuesto, la mejor escuela de magia. Una mascota será lo mejor, pero los sapos son aburridos, y los gatos me dan alergia. Te compraré una lechuza.

Harry le miró sorprendido, sin hallar palabras para rechazar un regalo. —Eres muy amable Hagrid, estaremos con Madame Malkins, hay mucho que comprar. —le dijo McGonagall.

—Un helado le vendría bien, Harry debe estar cansado, ¿verdad? —sonrió Hagrid, antes de irse.

La profesora le dio la razón, así que luego de dejarlo en Madame Malkin's, se fue a comprarle un helado, diciendo que tardaría un rato ahí y que esperara por ella. Había dos alumnos mayores frente a él y los taburetes para medirse estaban llenos. En la fila de espera, sacó su carta y esta vez leyó la segunda, que no había visto.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS **

**DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

—Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)

—Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario

—Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)

—Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

—_Libro reglamentario de hechizos, primer curso, _Miranda Goshawk

—_Historia de la magia, _Bathilda Bagshot

—_Teoría mágica, _Adalbert Waffling

—_Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, _Emeric Switch

—_Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, _Phyllida Spore

—_Filtros y pociones mágicas, _Arsenius Jigger

—_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, _Newt Scamander

—_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, _Quentin Trimble

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita_

_1 caldero (peltre, medida estándar 2)_

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal_

_1 telescopio_

_1 balanza de latón_

Los alumnos también pueden traer un búho, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Sintió la emoción burbujeante nuevamente mientras la fila avanzaba lentamente, ¡Iría a Hogwarts! Hacía unas horas que no tenía idea del mundo de la magia, pero ahora se moría de ganas por empezar en este nuevo mundo. Una mujer alta e imponente con un sombrero extravagante se acercó junto a un niño regordete y de cabello oscuro aplastado. El niño agitaba una varita ante la atenta mirada de la señora, pero nada sucedía. Harry tragó saliva, sería realmente difícil lograr cualquier hechizo.

—Abuela…—se quejó el niño, dejando de agitar la varita.

—Sigue con eso Neville, sé que lo lograrás. Debes ser tan grande como tu padre. —contestó la señora, callando cualquier queja.

El niño se puso detrás de él en la fila, Harry lo miró curioso, pero no hallaba palabras para empezar una conversación. El niño parecía abatido, aún así siguió agitando la varita un poco más, no pasó nada, pero Harry logró tomar un poco de valor.

—¿Es muy difícil? —preguntó.

El niño, Neville según había escuchado, lo miró con un poco de miedo.

—Para mi, sí. No soy muy bueno con la magia, ¿Eres nuevo en la magia? —murmuró.

—Sí. Bueno, mis padres eran magos, pero me crié con muggles. —contestó Harry, también murmurando— ¿Podría probar?

Neville pareció escandalizarse un momento, pero luego relajó la mirada y asintió. —El primer hechizo es Lumos, debes agitarla así, y debería funcionar. —le mostró, y luego le tendió la varita.

Harry no sabía cómo debía brillar, pero trató de imaginar con todas sus fuerzas una voluta de luz en la punta de la varita, la agitó y pronunció con fuerza. —¡Lumos!

Al principio nada pasó, pero en su tercer intento, en la punta de la varita una pequeña esfera de luz dorada surgió, muy tenue, pero estaba ahí. Harry sonrió encantado y volteó a ver a Neville, pero este traía una expresión de velorio.

—Lo siento. —le dijo apresuradamente— No era mi intención, ¿Yo hice algo malo?

Neville parpadeó y miró al suelo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. —No, que va. Felicidades. —murmuró entre dientes.

La mujer que acompañaba a Neville, su abuela según escuchó, los miraba de forma muy dura. Harry se sintió abatido, no sabía qué hacer, justo en ese momento la profesora McGonagall apareció mucho más relajada que antes, con dos conos de helado.

—¿Aún no llega tu turno? Hoy sí que está lleno, ¡Oh! —chilló justo al verlo de cerca— ¿Has intentado un hechizo?

Harry asintió tímidamente y la profesora endureció la mirada, creyó que estaba molesta con él, así que le devolvió la varita a Neville rápidamente, disculpándose otra vez. La profesora lo miró con duda, y le entregó su helado.

—Augusta, cuánto tiempo, ¿este es tu nieto? —saludó la profesora a la señora que acompañaba a Neville.

—Minerva, buen día. Sí, Neville recibió su carta ayer. ¿Este es un familiar tuyo? —contestó Augusta, sin perder un gramo de su imponente presencia.

—Él es Harry Potter, —le contestó, como si hablara del clima— ¿Han ido por la varita primero? Sabes que no deberían practicar magia fuera del colegio

A Neville casi se le cayó la mandíbula y su abuela abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, luego de recomponerse lo analizó con la mirada y frunció el ceño. —Está practicando ante mi atenta supervisión. Es la varita de Frank, muestrale lo que puedes hacer, Neville. —y le dio una mirada terrible al decirlo.

Neville cerró la boca, pues aún la tenía abierta, y temblando como una hoja intentó el hechizo. Una, dos, cinco veces. Nada sucedió. Minerva lo miraba analíticamente mientras Augusta parecía fruncir más el ceño ante cada intento. Neville estaba a punto de llorar cuando Minerva le indicó que parara con señas.

—No creo que sea un buen par para Neville, necesita su propia varita. —empezó a decirle a Augusta. Harry no escuchó más, pues lo hicieron pasar por fin. Y tuvo suerte, pues justo había terminado su helado.

—¿Hogwarts, verdad querido? Ponte ahí, hoy todos decidieron venir, disculpa la demora. —le indicó un taburete junto a un chico alto y fornido de dientes chuecos. El chico pronto se fue y Neville entró, luciendo aturdido.

Harry tuvo que agarrar valor otra vez mientras lo medían. —En verdad lo siento. —le dijo— Por lo de la varita…

Neville lució dubitativo, pero luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa. —Pensé que no funcionaría en ti, las varitas escogen con quién funcionar, y como era la varita de mi padre… —tartamudeó al final— Pero, creo que la profesora McGonagall podrá convencer a mi abuela de comprarme una varita. Gracias.

Harry no sabía qué responder a eso, pero estaba conforme con haber ayudado, aunque no entendía bien cómo. —Soy Harry Potter, por cierto, ¿estás en primer año?

Neville pasó la mirada por su rostro, como buscando algo. —Si…—le dijo— Digo, sí, primer año. Neville Longbottom.

Harry sonrió mientras bajaba del taburete, ya conocía a alguien que estaría con él en la escuela. —Hasta luego Neville, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Salió con los paquetes de su ropa encontrando a la señora Longbottom con duda en la mirada, se despidió esperando que lo que sea que hubiera provocado, ayudase a Neville. La profesora McGonagall tenía una mirada de suficiencia, justo en la puerta de la tienda, se encontraron a Hagrid nuevamente.

—¡Profesora McGonagall, Harry! Ahí están, —los saludo sonriendo— Aquí tienes Harry, felicidades por ir a Hogwarts. —le entregó una enorme jaula y se marchó rápidamente.

Era una lechuza preciosa, blanca y de ojos amarillos. Escondía la cabeza tímidamente bajo un ala. La profesora acompañó a Harry por sus implementos de pociones y luego pararon a la librería, no pudo resistirse a comprar unos libros extra para encantar a Dudley. Cuando la profesora de dio cuenta, lo regañó, pero puso la excusa que en realidad quería aprender más, todo lo que pudiera, después de todo era nuevo en el mundo mágico. La profesora se lo pensó un poco y luego escogió con él los libros de segundo año y un folleto sobre las clases extracurriculares y las optativas en Hogwarts.

—Serán importantes para tu futuro, Harry. Espero que estudies todo muy bien. —le dijo, mirándolo con cautela.

Se sintió un poco agobiado con tantos libros, pero se propuso leerlos todos antes que llegara el primero de setiembre. Si leía todos los días, quizá lo lograría, tomaría notas para no olvidar nada. Pensando en esto, recordó a los Dursley y Privet Drive, ¿Qué harían al volver? Tía Petunia se volvería loca, tío Vernon lo golpearía hasta sangrar y Dudley se reiría de todo lo que le harían por dejar sus labores inconclusas…

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio un enorme estante de libros, cuentos parecían ser, pero ni la enorme esfera dorada con alas, el dragón o las bestias dibujadas ahí le llamó la atención. En letras torcidas y doradas decía claramente _Las aventuras del Niño que vivió: desventuras en el Amazonas_. Harry se acercó y tomó un libro con el ceño fruncido, observó la portada viendo un niño de su edad aproximadamente, vistiendo túnicas y usando un báculo, luchando contra enormes serpientes. Su cabello era negro y corto, tenía la piel muy blanca y limpia, a excepción de una cicatriz relampagueante en su frente, sus ojos verdes brillaban mágicamente. Se veía genial.

Harry soltó el libro y miró sus manos, llenas de cortadas y callos por los trabajos de jardín y todas las coladas que había hecho, lavar los trastes, planchar la ropa; algunas quemaduras ahí y allá. Se acercó a la salida y vio su reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta. Unas espesas ojeras adornaban sus brillantes ojos, que resplandecían más que nunca. Su cara estaba llena de manchitas marrones, pecas, por la exposición al sol en sus labores. Su cabello era largo, espeso y maltratado; salvaje como una melena. Aunque en el libro no se veía un niño _tan _alto, Harry sabía que él no era _especialmente_ alto; era muy pequeño, el más pequeño de su clase.

Se preguntó cómo la persona que escribió aquel libro sabía cómo lucía, o al menos el plano general, pues Harry no era para nada el gallardo muchachito de aquella portada.

—¡Harry! —le llamó la maestra desde el mostrador.

Se acercó pasando los ojos por las dos pilas de pesados libros, no sabiendo del todo cómo iban a llevarlos. Trató de cargarlos, apilando uno por uno sobre sus manos, pero al sexto libro ya le dolían los brazos y la pila era muy alta para poner otro sobre esta.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?!—le llamó la atención la profesora.

Harry de inmediato puso la pila de libros que cargaba entre él y la profesora, como escudo. La profesora se desarmó por completo al ver la reacción del niño, le fue quitando los libros con calma y los volvió a apilar en el mostrador, en una esquina, para no molestar a los otros clientes.

—Debimos ir por tu baúl primero, ya son demasiadas cosas para cargarlas así. Espera aquí,¿De acuerdo? Te compraré el baúl estándar —le dijo con expresión cansina.

Se llevó consigo la bolsita de oro y Harry se quedó ahí, viendo a los magos y brujas haciendo sus compras calmadamente. Harry se dio cuenta que solo había niños alrededor de su edad comprando los libros para la escuela, y se preguntó cuándo vendrían los mayores a comprar sus cosas. Empezó a imaginar que los libros envejecían con el tiempo y se convertían en los que necesitaba para el próximo año, y así; luego agitó la cabeza al pensar algo así. La profesora había escogido los libros de segundo año para él.

Se fijó que una niña seguía recogiendo tantos libros como él, quizá más, ya estaba en la librería cuando él entró y aún no se iba, un señor alto de cabello rizado oscuro la seguía cargando más y más libros que la niña recogía. Una anciana llevaba de la mano a un niño pequeño de cabello arenoso, revisaba cada estante minuciosamente y dejaba todo en su lugar. De repente se acercó al mostrador, sin nada en las manos.

—Disculpe, ¿Dónde están los libros de criaturas mágicas? —preguntó a la señorita que cobraba.

—En aquel pasillo. —le señaló uno que Harry la había visto revisar.

—No, verá…—pasó la mirada nerviosa a los lados, viendo que Harry les prestaba atención.

La anciana se acercó más a la tendera para susurrarle algo que Harry no entendía, vio que el niño lucía muy enfermo, llevaba una camiseta tan grande que no dejaba ver sus manos. Harry le vio con simpatía, pues él mismo llevaba una camisa muy grande también. En pocos minutos la anciana se alejó tirando del niño a un pasillo más alejado y oscuro que la profesora McGonagall no le había dejado revisar. Harry sintió curiosidad, estaba a punto de alejarse cuando recordó que debía esperar junto al mostrador a la profesora. Suspiró aburrido.

Una niña de neblinoso cabello rubio se cruzó en su mirada, estaba frente a él, muy de cerca. Sus ojos claros muy abiertos contra los brillantes ojos verdes curiosos de Harry.

—Eres Harry Potter. —susurró alzando las cejas— Mami, mira…—siguió susurrando a una señora que la llevaba de la mano.

La señora tenía una sonrisa tranquila, le dio una mirada a Harry y se agachó frente a él, dejando caer su largo cabello rubio como una cascada llena de espuma. Le hizo una seña de guardar silencio a la pequeña sin soltarla, y le tendió un ramillete de hojas verde oscuro a Harry. Luego, se alejó. Harry estaba seguro que era orégano, pues lo había usado para cocinarle tortillas a Dudley.

La profesora finalmente volvió con expresión molesta, pero no le dijo una palabra a Harry sobre la planta que llevaba. Guardaron todos sus libros, que eran muchos, su ropa y luego por fin pudieron continuar su camino. En la botica Slug & Jigger alguien le había prendido fuego a las ortigas y el tendero vociferaba enojado a un niño rubio, mientras la madre del niño intentaba calmar todo. Compraron pergamino, tinta negra y roja, el caldero y el telescopio. Harry ya estaba agotado cuando McGonagall estuvo satisfecha y volvieron al Caldero Chorreante para almorzar.

La profesora le entregó un boleto de tren dorado, diciendo que el primero de setiembre lo acompañaría a la estación de King's Cross a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Tomaron el tren de vuelta a Surrey cuando la profesora volvió a cambiar sus ropas a es camisa clara y la larga falda negra, viajaron en silencio pues ambos estaban muy cansados. La profesora le había puesto a su baúl un potente hechizo de peso pluma, de esa forma Harry podía cargarlo sin ningún problema. Antes de darse cuenta, estaban a dos pasos del número 4 de Privet Drive.

Harry de repente sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo y le temblaron las piernas, pero no se detuvo. La profesora tocó la puerta tres veces, en vez de transformarse en gato y meterse por la puerta trasera. La puerta se abrió y una sonriente Petunia Dursley se mostró, con la expresión más calmada que Harry nunca había visto.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Busca a…—la expresión de su tía se deformó en sorpresa y asco al reparar en él. Apretó la mandíbula hasta rechinar los dientes.

—¡Camina, mocoso! Usted, ¿Quién es? ¡¿Por qué lo devolvió?! —les susurró empujandolos dentro, cerró la puerta y miró por la ventana a la calle, esperando que nadie les hubiese visto.

Minerva se aclaró la garganta. —Señora Dursley. —dijo ceremoniosamente. Sacó su varita y la agitó, cambiando su ropa a su túnica verde esmeralda y su sombrero negro puntiagudo.

—¡NO! —chilló Petunia— ¡VERNON! ¡Es uno de ellos! ¡uno de esos _raritos_!

Tío Vernon rebotó desde la cocina hasta el recibidor, primero pálido, luego rojo y morado.

—¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! ¡Ya se había llevado al fenómeno, por qué ha vuelto! ¡VÁYASE! ¡Lárguese y no regrese!—gritó Vernon, Harry casi podía ver espuma en su boca.

Minerva tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea pálida, sus cejas estaban casi unidas en un línea recta apretando sus ojos destellantes de furia. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Harry y le hizo para atrás, interponiéndose entre Harry y los Dursley.

—Lamentablemente…—empezó con asco—…no hay forma en que Harry salga de aquí sin ponerlo en peligro en el mundo mágico. En cuanto a ustedes…

—¡NO NOS IMPORTA! ¡Ese mocoso es una bestia! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Lléveselo! ¡Cada vez que intentamos dejarlo en un orfanato nos lo devolvían, ni la escuela ni la policía hicieron algo! ¡Es un no! ¡Ese niño no se va a quedar aquí! —escupió Vernon.

Dudley, que había bajado desde el segundo piso, se quedó en las escaleras con una mueca siniestra viendo a Harry. La profesora parecía haber alcanzado su límite. Alzó su varita y en un fuerte pitido, Vernon yacía convertido en un bonito pisapapeles en forma de cerdo.

—¡VERNON! ¡Vernon! ¡Oh, por lo que más quiera! ¡No pedimos nada por el tiempo que ese fenómeno ha estado aquí! ¡Solo lléveselo!—chilló Petunia con la cara muy roja.

—¡Se quedará aquí! Reciben más que dinero suficiente para mantenerlo sin que haga ninguna de las labores que lo obligan a hacer. ¡No hay otra opción por ahora! ¡Aunque me gustaría que no les vuelva a ver la cara, no tienen opción! —les gritó Minerva— ¡Él ha hecho más por ustedes de lo que jamás podrán agradecer!

Petunia se rió histéricamente, Harry pensó que ya había perdido la cabeza. Minerva se alisó la túnica y acomodó su cabello, calmando su expresión.

—Ven, Harry. ¿Es aquí donde duermes, cierto? —le dijo, avanzando a la escalera.

Harry, temeroso, asintió. La profesora se agachó y abrió el armario. El espacio era diminuto, lleno de libros gastados que Harry había obtenido en la escuela de diversas formas, algunos los había recibido Dudley y éste se los arrojaba como si fueran basura, otros eran regalos de sus profesores, unas cuantas pilas de los más gastados eran de cuando la bibliotecaria renovó el inventario y estaba vendiendo o regalando los libros. A los pies del colchón de espuma había una mochila de tela, llena de libros en mejor estado, los que Harry debía devolver ese día la biblioteca.

McGonagall suspiró, se puso de pie y miró con molestia a Petunia que estaba inmóvil en la entrada. Agitó su varita en complicados movimientos, repitiendo palabras que Harry no había escuchado nunca, apuntó su varita a la alacena y la puerta se cerró violentamente. Un brillo cegador surgió y extraños sonidos de resortes se escucharon, Harry estaba tan sorprendido como asustado.

—Eso bastará, aunque no es el mejor lugar, será suficiente por ahora. Anda, abre la puerta Harry.

Harry obedeció, y miró fascinado como su pequeña alacena se había expandido hasta ser cuatro veces su tamaño original. Ahora parecía un cuarto de verdad. El suelo, las paredes, el colchón y su pequeña cómoda; todo estaba igual, pero ahora era un lugar mucho más grande. Se volteó y miró agradecido a la maestra. Minerva sonrió y se volteó de nuevo hacia los Dursley, agitó su varita y Vernon estaba otra vez en su corpulenta forma.

—Harry se quedará aquí. No lo golpearán ni lo insultarán, no hará más trabajos de los que hace su propio hijo. No necesitará nada más que alimentarlo tres veces al día y que lo dejen en paz. El primero de setiembre me encargaré de llevarlo a primera hora a su nueva escuela, espero por una vez cumplan con lo acordado al dejarles a Harry a su cuidado.

Vernon y Petunia estaban inmóviles, miraban aterrados a la profesora como si los fuera a hechizar de un momento a otro. Minerva finalmente se volteó y miró a Harry con tristeza, apenada por no poder darle nada mejor. Le dio un suave abrazo, acunando su rostro.

—Cuídate mucho, Harry. Si pasa cualquier cosa, escribe una carta y envíala con tu lechuza a _Minerva McGonagall_, ella sabrá encontrarme. Buena suerte…

Finalmente, la profesora se marchó. Harry metió su baúl y su lechuza en el armario y el silencio se sumió en la casa de los Dursley. Por un largo momento Harry pensó que las cosas en verdad cambiarían, pero luego de unas horas su tía Petunia tocó su puerta y le ordenó que hiciera la cena con voz temblorosa.

Harry suspiró y salió, se lavó las manos y revisó la despensa y el refrigerador. Decidió irse por lo fácil y preparar pasta, Dudley no se quejaría y era fácil de hacer. Puso agua a hervir y una olla para hacer la salsa. Ya había colado los fideos e iba a continuar con la salsa cuando recordó cierta planta que esperaba en su bolsillo. No supo por qué, ni cómo exactamente, pero antes de darse cuenta ya había desinfectado las hojas y las había añadido a la salsa.

Cuando terminó y se sentaron a comer, Harry estaba listo para ir a su alacena en un castigo tácito. Pero luego que Petunia tomó unos bocados su vista pareció aclararse un poco, solo un poco. Cuando ella misma sacó _el banco de Harry_ de debajo del fregadero y le sirvió una porción normal de cena, Harry pensó que las hojas que había añadido tenían un potente hechizo. Comió en silencio y luego lavó los platos sin incidentes, para finalmente lavarse los dientes e ir a su renovada alacena.

Tumbado en su cama con los libros desparramados a su alrededor, Harry sintió que podía volar. La magia era real.


End file.
